Cold planers, sometimes called road mills or profilers, are powered machines used to remove at least part of a surface of a paved area such as a road, bridge, and a parking lot. Typically, cold planers include a frame, a power source, a milling assembly positioned below the frame, and a conveyor system. The milling assembly includes a rotatable drum having numerous cutting tools disposed thereon. As power from the power source is transferred to the milling assembly, this power is further transferred to the rotatable drum, thereby rotating the drum about its axis. As the drum rotates, its cutting tools engage hardened asphalt, concrete and other materials of an existing surface of a paved area, thereby removing layers of these existing structures. The spinning action of the cutting tools transfers these removed layers to the conveyor system which transports the removed material to a separate powered machine such as a haul truck for removal from a work site.
It may be desirable to remove the milling assembly from the frame, for example to allow transportation of the cold planer or to replace a worn or damaged milling assembly. Furthermore, it may be desirable to switch between milling assemblies having different widths.
US 2016/0040371 A1 discloses a ground milling machine comprising a replaceable milling drum unit. A fastening device is provided between the milling part and the machine part of the ground milling machine. The fastening device includes a form-fitting device with a pin protruding in the vertical direction, and a pin receptacle. The pin is disposed on the milling drum box and a pin receptacle is provided on the machine part. A pin is insertable in a form-fitting manner into the pin receptacle.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of prior systems.